Kurama No Yume fic de San Valentin
by Roronoa Minamino
Summary: El 14 de febrero esta cerca, todos parecen esperarlo con ansias, en especial, un chico pelirrojo llamado Kurama, quien desde hace tiempo siente algo “extraño” por alguien cercano a el, será correspondido?.......que sucederá? Lean y lo sabrán Lo se un resu
1. La larga espera

**TITULO**: Kurama no Yume (fic sobre el día de San Valentín)

**RESUMEN**: El 14 de febrero esta cerca, todos parecen esperarlo con ansias, en especial, un chico pelirrojo llamado Kurama, quien desde hace tiempo siente algo "extraño" por alguien cercano a el, será correspondido?...que sucederá? Lean y lo sabrán (Lo se un resumen del kuso pero, bueno...que hacerle? XD)

**DISCLAIMER**: Ya saben, nada de YYH me pertenece por desgracia (obvio que si así fuera, tanto anime como manga estarían llenos de kxh...jejejejej). Todo es propiedad de Togashi-sensei, y la historia es netamente mía, y esta hecha sin fines de lucro (lo único que gano con esto es pasármela bien imaginando lo que escribo )

**ADVERTENCIA: **No apto para mentes débiles anti-yaoi (como se habrán dado cuenta, es un fic yaoi kxh, así que si no les gusta la pareja, pueden hacer una de dos, 1.- quedarse y leer para unirse a la mayoriajeje o 2.- simplemente irse)... para los que no saben, yaoi es un genero de relaciones entre 2 hombres

**DOBLE ADVERTENCIA:** Hay lemon! n/n (para los k no saben k es lemon, lo dejare tan simple como que es una relacion "física" entre dos hombres—ya saben a que me refiero).

**Kurama No Yume** **Capitulo 1:** La larga espera 

Eran las 7 am, aun se veía poco movimiento en las calles, casi no había nadie, puesto que esa era la hora en que la mayoría se levantaba, ya fuese para ir a trabajar, o como en el caso de Shuuichi Minamino, para ir a la escuela.

Casa de los Minamino

Sonaba suavemente el golpear de unos nudillos en la puerta de la habitación de Shuuichi-kun, el cual de pronto fue acompañado de una voz femenina que decía:

-Shuuichi, hijo, levántate, se te va a hacer tarde...vístete y baja a desayunar.

(aun entre las cobijas) –Hai! Hai...ya estoy despierto, madre. No tardo en bajar, gracias.

Dicho esto, se dispuso a levantarse, al tiempo en que Shiori, su madre, bajaba las escaleras, con el propósito de continuar algunas labores domesticas, antes de irse a trabajar. Pasaron 5 minutos, y el joven pelirrojo ya estaba listo para desayunar, claro, aun traía la pijama puesta. Termino pronto de desayunar y subió de nuevo a su cuarto, listo para bañarse, arreglarse para ir a la escuela, acomodar sus útiles y salir hacia dicho lugar.

Eran las 7.45 cuando estaba saliendo de casa, su madre también había partido, pocos minutos antes que el, así que tuvo que cerrar bien la casa. Aun tenia algo de tiempo de sobra, ya que le tomaba unos 10 minutos el llegar a su escuela, así que se fue caminando un poco lento, observando el paisaje. Aun era invierno, faltaba casi un mes para la llegada de la primavera, por lo que aun hacia algo de frío en las calles, además de que aun había algo de nieve regada por el suelo, formando una desigual alfombra blanca a lo largo del lugar. Todo aquello tenia un aspecto agradable y el contemplarlo casi hacia que uno se olvidara del frío. Miro hacia unos árboles de cerezo que crecían cerca de su casa, en un parque...la escena era hermosa, ver ese blanco tan puro, cubriendo el suelo, mientras el cielo se adornaba con bellos pétalos rosas que caían de los árboles, combinándose con la nieve, haciendo una cosa tan maravillosa, que hubiera deseado estar ahí por mucho rato, aprovechando que no había gente por ahí.

Suspiro pesadamente, al tiempo en que de su boca se escapaba un casi imperceptible:

-Desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo, viendo esto...eso seguro te gustaría...

Se dio cuenta de que había pasado casi 10 minutos ahí parado, mirando ese hermoso lugar, casi de fantasía, cuando miro su reloj...por Inari! Si no se apuraba, llegaría tarde!

Hizo uso de su velocidad de kitsune, por la cual se caracterizaba, la cual, estando en un cuerpo humano, disminuía notoriamente, aunque eso no lo dejaba con la misma que la de un humano cualquiera.

Apenas llego a tiempo al salón, tuvo suerte de que el maestro de la 1° hora se hubiera retrasado un poco, debido a ciertos factores desconocidos para el, pero que le habían

salvado la vida (XD)

Pasaron lentamente las clases...el tiempo parecía estar jugándole una broma a Kurama, nunca se le había ido tan lento el día, nunca le había parecido tan pesado, aunque también cabe destacar que nunca había visto algo tan hermoso, y por tanto no había tenido esas terribles ganas de verlo nuevamente (o al menos eso creía).

Llego el cansado momento del receso. Le gustaba descansar de las clases, las cuales, si para un ningen cualquiera son pesadas, aburridas y tediosas, para un youko legendario serian aun peor, a excepción de algunas, las cuales disfrutaba. El punto en "contra" para los recesos era que, como el siempre había sido algo solitario, la mayoría de ellos los pasaba solo, leyendo o haciendo algo así, lo insoportable era cuando llegaban sus "admiradoras", las cuales no tenían impedimento alguno que las detuviera de ir a "molestarlo", puesto que no había nadie cerca, y por tanto no se apenarían tanto al hablarle (N/A: Es comprensible, me pasaría lo mismo, solo que yo no lo acosaria -).

La lista de chicas buscándolo, podría decirse, era interminable, hasta el mismo había perdido la cuenta de cuantas habían sido hasta ahora, todos los días. Desde la mas simpática, hasta llegar a las chicas que, según el recordaba, jamás había visto (O.o). Todas pidiéndole ayuda en alguna materia o tarea que "no entendían" (el estaba consciente del porque no entendían la tarea, obvio, es Kurama ¬¬...nn), mientras que algunas otras trataban de compartir el almuerzo con el.

A pesar de todo ello, al fin llego lo que había parecido inalcanzable...la hora de salida. Tenia unas fuertes ganas de ver a sus amigos, en especial a uno de ellos, por quien, desde hacia no mucho, sentía algo mas que una amistad. Eso lo noto hacia casi un mes, y en cierto modo no se sorprendió tanto como cualquiera hubiese creído, puesto que de sus 3 amigos (amigos, no compañeros), era a el a quien mas conocía, de todos, ellos fueron los primeros en conocerse, además de que poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de ello, y por ello que no hubiese sentido tan fuerte ese hecho.

Como quiera que fuera, tenia bastantes ganas de verlos a los 3. Ya habían pasado semanas de que no los veía, los extrañaba, además de que necesitaba a alguien con quien pasar el rato. Eso o morir del aburrimiento n.n

Para su sorpresa, le toco toparse con Yusuke y Kuwabara, quienes venían saliendo de la escuela, peleando, como siempre. Se saludaron y comenzaron a platicar:

-Oi! Kurama! Que andas haciendo?—pregunto Yusuke

-Bien...pues...nada...—respondió Kurama

-Konnichiwa, Kurama—dijo Kuwa quien al mismo tiempo agitaba la mano en señal de saludo, siendo este devuelto por el susodicho P

Se fueron los tres juntos, caminando y platicando de todo lo que les había sucedido en todo ese tiempo que no se vieron. De pronto, la conversación tomo un rumbo distinto al que llevaba en un comienzo:

-...y díganme chicos...tienen planes para el día de san Valentín?—pregunto Kuwa con un tono algo curioso.

-...pues keiko quiere que la lleve a cenar a algún restaurante...pero como ya saben...ando algo corto de efectivo, así que dudo que vayamos! Jejejej—dijo Yusuke con un tono algo nervioso...ya sabia lo que diría keiko si no la llevaba a cenar... --U

-...ja! eso no lo dudo ni por un segundo—dijo kazuma, mientras volteaba hacia Kurama-...y dime tu, Kurama, piensas hacer algo ese día?—

-pues...

-que? Tienes planes? Al fin decidiste salir con alguna chica de todo el montón que siempre te sigue? O que?—pregunto Yusuke con algo de curiosidad...no entendía como era que Kurama, teniendo tantas admiradoras, no hubiese elegido ya una para que fuera su novia

A lo que Kurama respondió—no...no, claro que no...es solo que...—se detuvo en seco, no supo si debía decirles algo a ellos, sabia que no se opondrían, aunque eso lo dejo sin saber aun que debía decir...termino la frase con un

-hay alguien especial que...que me gustaría que me respondiera...-

-y...ya sabe lo que sientes, o aun no?-pregunto Yusuke

-no, no lo creo-

-y porque no se lo dices?-

-porque aun...no se como n.nU—mientras pensaba "hn, el gran youko...confundido y sin saber que hacer...jajaja", lo cual fue mas como una risa sarcástica en su interior.

-es fácil, mira...-

Dicho eso, comenzó a explicarle lo que debía hacer, mas o menos. Cabe mencionar que Yusuke nunca había sido un conquistador, y aunado a ello, la persona a la que Kurama quería conquistar, no era para nada parecida a alguna que Yusuke hubiera tratado de conquistar nunca. Como quiera que fuera, lo que Yusuke le dijo, le fue de mucha ayuda, ya que nunca había pensado en seguir la tradición de ese día. Nunca había sentido la necesidad, hasta ahora.

Los días pasaban...deslizándose lentamente, uno tras otro...los días parecían iguales, la misma rutina, las mismas chicas siguiéndolo, y la misma espera y ansias que lo consumían por dentro, lentamente...cosa que tampoco ayudaba a aligerar la "carga" de esos días.

Kurama ya tenia pensado lo que haría, solo le faltaba hacer dos cosas, la primera, era comprar el regalo que le daría a esa persona, y la segunda...la mas importante...encontrar a esa persona, y además, había un cierto problema, ya era 13 de febrero, así que no sabia si quiera si la encontraría. así que comenzó a actuar de inmediato.


	2. Aproximandose a la verdad

**Capitulo 2:**_ Aproximándose a la verdad_

Se alegraba de que el 14 fuera viernes, ya que, si todo salía bien, quizás lograría pasar un día maravilloso, y quien quitaba que pasara la noche con esa persona, además de que no tendría que preocuparse por hacer sus deberes ¬¬.

Justo cuando estaba en su cuarto, cambiándose de ropa (puesto que acababa de llegar de la escuela), sintió una presencia, e instintivamente miro hacia la ventana. Vaya sorpresa que se llevo al ver a Hiei, ahí, de pie, en su habitación, siendo que Kurama lo creía cuidando a Yukina...o de "visita" en el Makai.

Se ruborizo un poco, ya que no estaba en un atuendo muy apropiado que digamos cuando Hiei entro, aunque eso no le impidió platicar con el:

-konnichiwa, Hiei-san-

-Hn...-en eso sonó un casi imperceptible-...mo, konnichiwa...- cosa que hizo que Kurama hiciera una cara de asombro OO

-como haz estado hiei? Donde te habías metido todo este tiempo?- dijo sonriendo, al tiempo en que buscaba una forma de vestirse sin que Hiei lo mirara.

-bien...creo...-dijo sonando poco convincente

-me parece bien-respondió el kitsune-...pero aun no me dices donde te ocultaste todo este tiempo, me tenias preocupado...-se detuvo en seco...no supo si lo que salió de su boca fue su imaginación o si de verdad lo había dicho. Como fuera, parecía ser que hiei no lo había notado. Kurama no sabia que diría Hiei en cuanto a esto, así que cambio rápidamente de tema, con un:

-Hiei-san, podrías voltearte mientras me visto, onegai? n/n—su cara lucia ruborizada. Hiei no contesto, solo obedeció.

Minutos después, Kurama ya estaba vestido de nuevo. Bajaron las escaleras de la casa

(para esta hora no había nadie en casa). Mientras Kurama hablaba sobre una festividad ningen llamada el día del amor y la amistad, el cual también es conocido como el día de San Valentín.

Hiei escuchaba todo lo que Kurama le decía:

-Hiei, haz oído hablar sobre esa celebración?-

-...no...realmente no me interesa ¬¬ --dijo con algo de fastidio, aunque parecía algo curioso (hace un rato que pasaba por las calles, se topo con una tienda de chocolates que decía algo sobre un tal San Valentín XD, pensaba que quizás ese "Valentín" tendría algo dulce entre sus curiosidades...XD)

Kurama noto esa curiosidad oculta en su rostro, y comenzó a platicarle lo poco que sabia de esa festividad:

-veras...esa celebración se da entre los ningens para festejar ese sentimiento que tienes hacia alguien, ya sea un amigo o alguien que sea mas que un amigo...me entiendes, ne?-

-...hai..hai...-

-...lo que los ningens suelen hacer ese día es comprar o hacer algún regalo para ese ser especial, y se lo dan, solo para "demostrar" en cierto modo, lo mucho que lo aprecian...-

-y...acaso regalan...chocolates?- o.O

-...hai, es lo mas popular entre los regalos de esta celebración, es lo que casi siempre se regala, eso, y cosas como muñecos de peluche o rosas...-

-bien...y dime...que se hace para obtener el dichoso chocolate?-

-pues en cierta forma, nada...todo lo debe hacer tu Valentín...-

-y quien demonios es ese "Valentín"?-

-pues es aquella persona que se sienta atraída hacia ti, ya sea como simple amigo o algo mas-

Hiei enmudeció, empezó a recordar que en realidad no tenia amigos, nunca los tuvo, a excepción de los 3 tanteis. Si, era extraño que el los considerara amigos, en especial al "baka" de Kuwa, como el solia decirle. Aun así, sabia que no habían posibilidades de obtener su presente, ya que, Yusuke, por ejemplo, era un desordenado e irresponsable, además, si apenas le daba regalo a keiko, su novia, seria tonto pensar que le daría alguno a el. De Kuwa...explicaciones sobran ¬¬. Y de Kurama...pudiese ser que si, aunque no creía que Kurama se tomara en serio eso de san Valentín. Este seria el segundo san Valentín que pasaría después de haberlo conocido, y hasta ahora, no parecía demostrar interés alguno en ese día.

Hiei se pone de pie, al momento en que empieza a hablar sobre algo de ir a buscar a Yukina. Según el, tenia que cuidarla, especialmente en estas fechas, ya que el tonto de Kuwa andaría cercas, y pues...no confiaba mucho en el que digamos.

Kurama asintió con la cabeza, al momento en que le regalaba una dulce y hermosa sonrisa al medio koorime, mientras decía:

-esta bien Hiei-san, no te preocupes, yo también debo irme, tengo unos asuntos pendientes, y no pueden esperar mas...oye, mañana andarás por aquí?-

-...hai! no creo ir al Makai por ahora, además de que debo cuidar a Yukina de aquel idiota...por que preguntas?-

tratando de aguantarse la risa sobre lo ultimo que dijo Hiei-...bueno...es que me preguntaba si querías salir mañana a pasear...digo, será san Valentín, y pues...me gustaría ver lo que se siente el celebrarlo...eso si no te molesta la idea. Que opinas?-

-...hn...como quieras- dijo, tratando de sonar lo mas indiferente posible, cosa que no logro

-esta bien, entonces mañana saldremos, te aseguro que la pasaras bien, ne?-

-...-entonces Hiei salió por la ventana, mientras Kurama asimilaba eso como un "esta bien, nos vemos mañana!"

Tomo su chamarra y salió de casa, con rumbo a la zona comercial de la ciudad. debía comprar el regalo, y que mejor lugar que ese, para conseguirlo. Una vez ahí, decidió pasear por las tiendas, en busca de algo que le pudiera gustar a su futuro "koi" (o al menos así le gustaba creer que seria).


	3. El dia esperado, el 14 de febrero

**Capitulo 3:** _El día esperado, 14 de febrero_

comenzó por las tiendas de ropa. Encontró mucha ropa que le iría bien, pero...no sabia la talla... nnU y pues...obvio que si la calculaba, seguro fallaría. así que salió algo decepcionado...mientras tanto, supo que la ropa no seria lo indicado.

así paso toda la tarde, vagando por toda la zona comercial, buscando "eso", eso que fuera casi la mitad de especial que la persona a quien se lo regalaría... Después de buscar y buscar, por fin lo encontró, era un hermoso brazalete, de plata, el cual tenia el dibujo de un kitsune grabado en el, y para "colmo", era el legendario "zorro plateado" el que estaba ahí plasmado. No lo dudo y lo compro. Sabia que le gustaría, además de que así, seria mas fácil que se acordara de el en todo momento. Se puso muy feliz, aunque aun le faltaba algo... empezó a hacer un recuento de los últimos meses, hasta dio en el clavo...

-ya se lo que falta!- dijo mientras salía corriendo hacia una tienda próxima a cerrar (ya era de noche y el pobre Ku-chan apenas había encontrado parte del regalo ¬¬U)

Ya para eso de las 10 de la noche, ya estaba en casa, en su cuarto, arreglando los últimos detalles de su regalo, dejándolo listo para que fuera entregado al día siguiente.

Al día siguiente, apenas Kurama iba a pocos metros de su casa, con dirección a la escuela, cuando fue interceptado por una chica de su clase:

-Shuuichi-kun, ten, te he traído esto...- extendió su mano y le entrego una caja -feliz día de san Valentín...-dijo mientras su cara se volvía aun mas roja que el mismo cabello de Kurama.

-...emmm...ahh...arigatou...!-dijo Ku-chan a la chica y continuo caminando.

El mismo sabia que eso no era muy cortes que digamos, pero tenia que hacerlo, ya que el no le correspondía a ella, y si se quedaba, le haría pensar que si lo era, y eso armaría todo un lío después...

El día continuo, y Kurama recibió mas regalos que cualquier otra persona en la escuela...cosa que ni le molestaba ni le alegraba...se decía a si mismo "...si supieran que mi **sueño** no esta aquí...de seguro ya habrían dejado de darme cosas...". En realidad quería que se detuvieran, pero no lo diría porque sabia que lastimaría a las chicas y pues... a pesar de todo, no quería llevarse mal con ellas.

A la salida, Kurama no encontraba forma de salir...porque además de tener que ir cargando montones de regalos, era asediado por montones de chicas, que iban tanto delante, como detrás y a sus lados, todas preguntándole si saldrían esa tarde...el solo se limitaba a decir que no podía porque ya estaba ocupado, aunque eso no les impedía el seguir molestándolo ¬¬.

Apenas iba a la puerta principal, cuando de pronto escucho que todas las chicas quedaron en silencio de pronto. Cuando miro hacia atrás, vio que Hiei estaba ahí, parado mirándolo, mientras las chicas a su alrededor hacían lo mismo, pero con los dos.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Hiei ofreció su ayuda a Kurama para llevarse todo aquello a casa del kitsune. Las chicas solo tenían una expresión de O.O al ver a ese misterioso chico, llevándose a Shuuichi lejos de ahí. Como su expresión había sido tan fría...decidieron no seguirlos...quizás podría hacerles algo... XD

Llegaron a casa, subieron todo a la habitación de Kurama. Aquello era todo un desastre, montones de tarjetas, revueltas con muñecos de peluche, uno que otro regalo fuera de lo tradicional y...chocolates. Kurama le dio unos cuantos a Hiei y le dijo que lo esperara a que se cambiara, que mientras fuera a la sala de estar, pero que no manchara nada de chocolate. Hiei se fue "disimulando" su felicidad.

Pasaron unos minutos y ya estaban listos para irse. Salieron de casa de Kurama, y pasaron por Kuwa y por Yusuke, quienes estaban en casa del ultimo, terminando de arreglar sus regalos para sus respectivas novias. Todos se fueron, y llegaron a un restaurante, donde comieron, platicaron, rieron y demás. De ahí fueron a tomar un helado. Hiei lucia muy contento, mientras Kurama no apartaba su vista de el.

Después de un rato ahí, platicando y haciendo cuanto podían para pasarla en grande, Kuwa se despidió, porque ya era hora de ir a recoger a Yukina, para llevarla al cine (cosa nueva para ella n.n)...minutos después, Yusuke también se despidió de los dos, ya que debía pasar por keiko...y pronto, o si no se enojaría y todo el día se habría arruinado n.nU

así que, se quedaron los dos solos...un poco pensativos...no sabían que decir...hasta parecía que fuera la primera vez que se veían...ninguno hablaba, hasta que Kurama decidió romper el silencio.

-oi, hiei! Te gustan los paisajes?-

-...si, supongo...por que?-

-mira, sígueme! Te llevare a ver uno muy hermoso-

Y así, lo llevo hasta el parque, el "lugar de los cerezos" como Ku-chan solia llamarlo. Lo llevo hasta su parte favorita, ese lugar tan espléndido por donde casi no pasaba ningún ningen. Aun se veía como el otro día, cubierto por un manto blanco de nieve, y sobre este, pequeños pétalos rosas caídos de los cerezos, adornando la "alfombra". Era tan maravilloso ese lugar.

Kurama se apresuro a sacar de su mochila (N/A: olvide mencionar que traía una, gomen! n.nU) un mantel grueso que hasta parecía cobija, lo puso en el suelo, bajo los grandes cerezos, e invito a Hiei a sentarse ahí, a descansar, junto a el. La noche estaba por caer, y la luz del sol en esas horas les daba uno de los mejores regalos que la naturaleza puede dar, un maravilloso paisaje.

Comenzaron a platicar sobre muchas cosas, desde el porque tantas chicas acosaban a Shuuichi, hasta llegar a viejos recuerdos del Makai. La escena, tan apacible, con poca gente cercas, era tan soñolienta, que Hiei inconscientemente comenzó a recostarse sobre las piernas de Kurama, a quien no le incomodo para nada esto, y hasta comenzó a pasar ligeramente su mano por el cabello de Hiei...dándose cuenta de ello minutos después de haber comenzado la tarea.

Ya estaba mas oscuro que soleado...Kurama decidió que era el momento, así que, muy sutilmente tomo su mochila, y sin dejar que Hiei se levantara de sus piernas, saco los regalos y los deposito suavemente sobre el regazo de Hiei, mientras le decía muy dulcemente:

-...Feliz San Valentín, Hiei-chan...!-

-nh...?- apenas se escucho de la boca de hiei, mientras observaba lo que el kitsune le había dado...-...kitsune, esto que...mphf-

No pudo terminar la oración, debido a que ahora los labios de Kurama se posaban sobre los suyos, haciendo que su boca encontrara mejor ocupación que la que tenia anteriormente. Fue un beso sencillo, casi fue solo un roce de labios, pero fue lo suficiente para hacer que los dos sintieran algo "extraño" por dentro. En cuanto se separaron del corto beso, Kurama se apresuro a decirle a Hiei:

-Hiei-chan...yo soy tu Valentín...y quiero decirte que...te quiero...hace no mucho que me di cuenta, y puesss no supe como expresártelo, hasta ahora. Dime que piensas sobre esto, onegai...-

-...no, no se que decir...- dijo mientras se ruborizaba tanto, a tal grado de que ahora se podía confundir sus ojos con su cara n.n

-hiei?

-...-

-hiei-chaaaaaaan!- casi gritaba Kurama, tratando de obtener una respuesta del koorime.

Hiei solo miro rápidamente los ojos de Kurama. Se veía ansioso por escuchar una respuesta, pero no la obtuvo, puesto que Hiei se marcho de pronto, sin avisar, sin ninguna señal...solo así nada mas.

Kurama se quedo sorprendido y decepcionado por la forma en que Hiei reacciono ante dicho suceso. comenzó a pensar que quizás lo había asustado, en cierta forma. O quizás fue demasiado rápido para "atacar" su boca, siendo que jamás había habido algo tan...intimo, entre ellos.

-...Bueno...al menos se llevo consigo los regalos que le di...quizás esa sea buena señal...—dijo Kurama al percatarse de que, en efecto, hiei se había llevado los presentes. Permaneció ahí sentado, pensando en todo lo de aquel día, y hasta comenzó a sonrojarse de solo recordar ese beso que le "robo" a Hiei. Aun sentía la tersa boca del youkai de fuego, esos labios prohibidos que nadie jamás había probado, hasta ahora, y eso le enorgulleció, aunque aun estaba algo triste de que sus planes no habían salido bien del todo. De cualquier forma, continuo observando el paisaje, convencido de que no iría a buscarlo, ya que, si había huido, seria porque no quería estar con el.


	4. Un pedazo de papel

**Capitulo 4:** _Un pedazo de papel puede cambiar las cosas_

Mientras tanto, Hiei estaba arriba de un árbol del mismo parque donde estaba Kurama, solo que el se encontraba del lado aun mas desolado que el de los cerezos. La curiosidad lo invadía y no resistió mas las ganas de ver lo que el Kitsune le había dado.

Abrió el envoltorio, el cual tenia motivos de san Valentín, adornados con unos cuantos dragones negros pequeños, cortesía de Kurama. Saco lo que parecía ser una caja algo grande, la miro, y se dio cuenta de que era justo lo que había deseado...chocolates! Se alegro, en especial, porque, además de ser sus favoritos, se dio cuenta de que Kurama era mas observador de lo que hiei creía, y por ello lo sabia, sabia cuales eran sus favoritos. De pronto se dio cuenta de que aun había mas, metió su mano y saco una pequeña cajita, la cual traía un listón rojo. La abrió y, ahí dentro, encontró el brazalete del zorro. Le llamo bastante la tensión, y quiso ponérselo, solo que no pudo...no logro entender los sistemas ningen para cerrar u brazalete, así que lo tomo, lo guardo y justo cuando estaba por tirar la caja, se percato de que aun quedaba algo mas, era una carta, así que la saco, la abrió y comenzó a leerla. decía:

¡Hola, Hiei-chan! me imagino que para estas alturas ya conoces la razón del porque te escribí esta carta. Mas que nada, la escribí como plan B, por si no me atrevía a decirte directamente lo que siento por ti (lo se, suena estúpido, pero así es...aun no se bien como decirlo, ni como actuar...es algo complicado eso de los sentimientos nnU).

Desde hace meses que...cuando te miro, siento un bienestar por dentro, algo cálido dentro de mi pecho. En un principio, no imagine lo que seria. Poco a poco descubrí la verdad, no me costo trabajo aceptarla, puesto que estoy convencido de que eres lo que he estado buscando desde hace tiempo.

Fue algo extraño, como de pronto comencé a sentir eso que los ningen llaman amor. Lo había sentido, pero hacia mi madre humana. Como imaginaras, no se siente de la misma forma que se siente contigo. No lo se, creo que lo mas extraño fue, cuando te me acercabas, llegabas a mi casa, me hablabas, te veía o simplemente pensaba en ti, que comenzaba a sentir una sensación como de vacío en el estomago, además de que mi corazón comenzaba a latir mas y mas rápido a medida que pensaba en ti. Lo se, es difícil creer que eso pueda suceder, y mas siendo youkais. Supongo que a eso se referían con que el amor es difícil de entender.

Independientemente de lo que pueda obtener de respuesta, sin importar si es un si, un no, un golpe, indiferencia, correspondencia o lo que sea, dejame decirte que me siento muy feliz...estoy feliz de haber vuelto a nacer, aunque fuese como humano y con mis poderes reducidos al por mayor, ya que, si no hubiera llegado aquí, no hubiera tenido la dicha de conocerte, ni de probar cosas nuevas, como es esto del amor.

Que mas puedo decir que, me gustas, me encantas, y me odio por no poder expresártelo tal cual esta aquí escrito, con mis propias palabras. Pero bueno, de cualquier forma, ahora ya lo sabes, y espero poder obtener una respuesta tuya pronto. No importa cual sea, por favor, no me dejes esperándola, y dejame saberla, ne?

Que tengas un feliz día de san Valentín, Hiei-chan!

Atentamente: Kurama

Al terminar de leerla, no pudo evitar el sentirse bastante culpable por haberse ido sin siquiera haberse despedido, o ya de menos, de haber dicho algo...cualquier cosa…

No pudo convencerse a si mismo de que, falsamente, no importaba, que le daba igual si Kurama se sentía mal o algo así, después de todo, el youko, quien una vez fue de lo mas grande del makai, ahora un ningen mas en cierto modo. De pronto, una idea cruzo su mente, sin esperar mas, se puso de pie, y se fue.

Por su parte, Kurama aun estaba algo triste. Seguia en el parque, solo que ahora, en vez de observar el lugar, ya estaba recogiendo el mantel del piso. Mientras en su cabeza solo pasaban unos pensamientos que le incomodaban bastante:

-...hn, vaya primer forma de celebrar el tan mentado día de san Valentín...solo, aquí en el parque, con un vació profundo en el corazón...creo...que después de todo, fue mi culpa que Hiei se fuera...quizás si no lo hubiera besado...aun estaria aquí...—despues de unos cuantos segundos de reflexion, se dijo a si mismo: -..como puede ser que me arrepienta de haberlo besado? Como quiera que sea, esa fue mi forma de expresarle lo que siento...cosa que si hubiera hecho con palabras, quizás lo hubiera confundido mas...quizás...solo no comprendio o no supo que hacer con respecto a ello...—para cuando termino este pensamiento, ya había terminado de guardar todo, y con la casi total noche encima, tomo su mochila y se fue, triste, imaginando como la estarían pasando los otros dos tanteis.


	5. Eso que todos quieren

**Capitulo 5:**_ Eso que todos quieren, pero no todos tienen...será el amor?_

Llego a casa como a eso de las 8.30 pm. Entro justo a tiempo para ver a su madre, muy bien arreglada, y con justa razón, ya que, el padrastro de Kurama la había invitado a cenar, con motivo de esa fecha "especial" para las parejas. De nueva cuenta, su madre le dejo hecha la cena, y le dio las indicaciones de siempre, avisándole que su hermano tampoco estaria esa noche, puesto que, hace no mucho conocio a una chica, y pues la había invitado a cenar, por lo que, de nuevo estaria solo esa noche, lo peor era de que nunca había notado tanto esa soledad...hasta el día de hoy.

Ya para las 9pm, su madre ya se había ido a su cita, mientras que su hermano estaba lejos, compartiendo su tiempo con alguien mas, al tiempo en que Kurama trataba de mantener su mente lejos de pensamientos que incluyeran a cierto youkai, ocupándose en otras cosas como ver tv, leer o jugar videojuegos.

Eran casi las 10 de la noche, Kurama se sentía cansado y abatido, y con justa razón, ya que toda la mañana fue asechado por cuanta chica se le atraveso en su camino, y todavía, para terminar "con broche de oro", la persona que el amaba, se le había escurrido entre las manos, tan rápido como el agua, justo este día, que tanto había esperado desde hacia semanas...tan ilusionado.

-...kitsune no baka...eso es justo lo que el me diría si estuviera aquí...ya hasta parece que lo oigo decirlo...- dicho esto, se dio a si mismo una ligera sonrisa, como de autocompasión y al mismo tiempo, algo sarcástica.

decidió no alargar mas este castigo del tal Valentín (como Hiei diría), así que termino de hacer lo que hacia, y subió a su habitación, dispuesto a dormir, y no saber nada mas de esta fecha, e ignorarla quizás por el resto de su vida.

Al llegar, noto que su cuarto, además de estar invadido por un deliciosos aroma, estaba invadido por la total oscuridad...de nueva cuenta olvido abrir las cortinas...

-un momento! Recuerdo haber abierto las cortinas justo cuando entre a cambiarme, lo se, porque recuerdo que quería sentir un poco de la brisa fresca de la tarde, así que las abri totalmente...entonces...que ha sucedido?—todo esto dicho dentro de su cabeza, al momento en que estiraba su mano para encender el interruptor de la luz, y lo encendia...solo que nada sucedió...

Camino hacia su escritorio, donde tenia una lampara de escritura (de esas que se ajustan tanto a escritorios como a restiradores), la encendio y justo cuando iba a salir a buscar un foco nuevo para su cuarto, algo en su cama capturo su atención.

De lejos no podía notar bien que era, debido a la poca luz del lugar, así que camino lentamente hacia alla. Cuando ya estaba a centímetros de su cama, escucho algo que lo estremecio:

-...vaya! crei que no ibas a subir nunca...--... era una voz...familiar...

Volteo bastante asustado (no esperaba tener "visitas" en casa ese día, y menos para el), tratando de encontrar a dicha "visita" entre las sombras de la habitación, justo cuando de la parte mas oscura e inesperada de la habitación, se hizo visible una pequeña silueta, que al parecer pertenecia a cierto chico frío de cabello puntiagudo, Kurama solo hizo una expresión de total asombro O.O! ante este suceso.

Hiei simplemente siguió aproximándose a Kurama, al momento en que empezaba a decir:

-...Kurama...lamento el haberme ido esta tarde sin decirte nada, es solo que...tu accion me tomo por sorpresa, tanta...que no supe si quiera como reaccionar a ella, lo mas que pude hacer fue huir, como un cobarde cualquiera...pero quiero que sepas, que en todo ese rato, no pude dejar de pensar en ti, ni siquiera pude evitar el sentirme como un total baka culpable por haberte dejado, cuando lo que estabas esperando era una respuesta de mi parte...en verdad lo siento... u.u-

Kurama simplemente continuo con la misma expresión que adopto en cuanto reconocio a Hiei ahí en su cuarto. 0.0! No podía creer lo que oía, Hiei pidiendo disculpas! Por algo como eso! Seguro estaba soñando...

Hiei siguió acercándose a Kurama, llego a su lado, y de la cama, tomo aquello que capto la atención del kitsune, y eso era una flor muy bella, rara y difícil de encontrar, salida precisamente del makai. Aunado a todo esto, dicha flor, además de la rosa, era la flor favorita del zorro. Como supo eso? fácil, el también era mas observador de lo que aparentaba ser, en especial, desde que cierto Youko legendario, conocido por sus dotes de cazador, atrapo el corazón del Jaganshi, haciendolo sentir algo que jamás había sentido...el amor.

Hiei tenia la flor entre sus manos, al momento en que la acercaba hacia Kurama, al momento en que decía:

-Aquí esta mi presente del día de san Valentín, kitsune...se que quizás no es mucho, pero al menos se que te gustara...es una de tus flores favoritas, no es así?

Kurama asintió con la cabeza, al momento en que tomaba la flor con sus manos. En eso, Hiei dijo:

-Espera, aun hay algo mas...

Con su brazo hizo un ligero movimiento, y de pronto, una por una, se fueron encendiendo unas velas, que estaban acomodadas estratégicamente, por todo el contorno de la habitación.

Kurama se sorprendió bastante al ver eso. Solo seguia la secuencia de encendido de cada vela, al momento en que notaba de donde provenia ese fresco y dulce aroma que inundaba el aire, se dio cuenta de que, habían regados a lo largo de la habitación, incluyendo la cama, cientos de pétalos de rosas...entonces, detuvo su "inspeccion" de golpe cuando dos manos sujetaron su rostro y lo jalaron hacia abajo, solo para unos instantes después, recibir lo que creía nunca llegaría...un beso otorgado por Hiei. Kurama no hizo mas que ruborizarse totalmente y responder a esa dulce caricia, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos y sus deseos...esos que tanto había ocultado, bajo una cierta indiferencia, la cual termino por romperse en mil pedazos esa noche.

El kitsune no sentía nada mas que un calor impresionante en su pecho, el cual se oprimia con el golpetear de su corazón, el cual latia mas rápido que nunca, debido al jugueteo que había dentro de su boca. Era algo increíble...era como sentir el roce de una petalo sobre la piel, solo que esto tenia un sentimiento en ello, además de que era aun mas suave y dulce que lo que jamás podría ser un petalo... esta vez no se reprimio y decidió responder al beso.

comenzó a explorar todos los rincones de la boca del medio koorime, mientras jugaba con la lengua de este, haciendo un roce entre ellos, y dando una sensacion de extremo placer a ambos. Se sumergieron en lo que creian un sueño, y poco a poco, se fueron despojando de esas ataduras que los ningen suelen llamar ropa.

Al cabo de unos instantes, ya estaban en pleno contacto fisico, totalmente desnudos, tendidos sobre la cama, llenándose de besos y caricias...haciendo lo que muy en el fondo habían deseado hacer desde hacia ya tanto, pero que ninguno tuvo el valor de admitir, hasta el día de hoy.

Ambos sentian como sus pieles, tan tersas y tibias, entraban en contacto, rozándose una con otra, haciendolos sentir algo que jamás habían sentido.

En la habitación solo se apreciaban dos siluetas, de dos amantes, que un día se habían reprimido a si mismos, negando en cierto modo, sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero que ahora lo demostraban como podían y era justo como querian. Eran dos personas, que sentian algo mas que amistad por el otro, y que en ese momento se fundian en una sola, dando paso a eso que los ningens llamamos, amor.

El tiempo se les fue tan rápido, que hasta podrían apostar que un suspiro duraba mas, aunque eso no le quitaba lo valioso al acto, además de que lo habían disfrutado al máximo, al fin pudieron experimentar lo que no cualquier persona experimenta, algo que esta sobre cualquier contacto fisico...el amor.

Ya estaban los dos, tendidos sobre la cama, bajo las frescas y comodas sabanas; Hiei recostado sobre el pecho de Kurama, escuchando atentamente el latir de su corazón, el cual, para este momento, había vuelto a su velocidad normal; mientras el propietario de dicho corazón, acariciaba la suave cabellera de su amado, introduciendo sus dedos entre los cabellos de este, jugueteando con ellos.

Estaban exhaustos, bastante cansados, agitados, y apenas volvían a recuperar el habla... Hiei noto esto, e irrumpio la tranquilidad que inundaba el ambiente, con unas palabras, algo entrecortadas, por el cansancio y el sueño que ahora lo invadía:

-...Kitsune-san...-

-...Dime, Hiei-chan...que sucede?...-

-...Gracias...por quedarte a mi lado...y por hacerme sentir...algo que crei que no existia en mi...-

-...lo mismo te digo, mi amado youkai...gracias por estar ahí...siempre...y por este maravilloso regalo que me haz dado...-

-...Por cierto, Kurama...Feliz día de san Valentín...-

Apenas termino la frase, se aferro al pecho de Kurama, haciendole saber que jamás se alejaria de el. Kurama respondió de la misma forma, haciendole saber al Jaganshi, que el tampoco se apartaria de el, y que siempre lo estaria cuidando, por el resto de su vida:

-...mo...feliz día de san Valentín, Hiei-chan...-

Dijo el kitsune, conciliando el sueño, mientras por su mente cruzaba un pensamiento:

"...Es increíble como un pedazo de papel puede decir tanto...pero es aun mas increíble, como una accion puede decir mucho mas que todos esos papeles juntos..."

Kurama bajo su mano, hasta tomar con ella la de su koorime, y notar que este usaba el brazalete que el mismo le dio esa tarde.

Esa noche, se pudo contemplar algo mas bello aun que todos los "lugares de cerezos" juntos, ante la luz de las velas, siendo esta un testigo mudo, y que ahora, ante la oscuridad, solo aprecia dos siluetas, unidas, que ya han alcanzado su sueño.

**OWARI**

Pues bueno, mis queridos compañeros yaoistas, ese fue mi pequeño presente del 14 de feb, para todos ustedes, seguidores de esta pareja tan kawaii. Ojala les haya gustado la historia tanto komo a mi, y no duden en postear sus reviews, ne?

Matta ne!

Atte. KiTSuNe-Ko JaGaNShi (jagan master and cereal killer)


End file.
